I'm not sick
by Fightforourlives
Summary: Ray Barnett tries to cover up the fact that he's sick. Will his co-workers find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, dreary evening as Ray Barnett walked to County General from the EL station, it was unusually for October to be this cold. He came through the doors of the ER

and was greeted by a ton of expectant faces waiting to be seen. As he walked through the second set of doors, he was met by a frenzy of activity and realized that it was going

to be one of the craziest nights of his career. He went into lounge, opened his locker, placed his coat on a hook and took out his lab coat and stethoscope. Unexpectedly, he

looked in the mirror, that was taped to his locker door, as he was putting on his lab coat. He noticed that he was looking rather pale but he said to himself,

" I can't be sick must be lack of sleep" and with that he closed his locker and walked out of the lounge to meet his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's notes: thank you all who read chapter 1.

Here is chapter 2, hope you all like it. I'm sorry for any imperfections.

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any recognizable characters they all belong to Warner bro's. I'm only using creative purposes for no monetary gain.

The hours dragged on as he saw patient after patient. When he finally got the chance for a break it was almost 3:00 AM and he was exhausted. As he walked into the lounge nearly running into Abby who said, "Oh, sorry Ray didn't see you there" then she looked closer and said "Are you ok? You look terrible." He responded " Oh hey Abby, thanks, you look great too." He tried to keep walking but she got right in his way "No Ray I'm serious are you ok?" He looked right at her and said "Yea just tired, I'll be fine once I get a cup of coffee." Abby didn't quite believe him but decided to drop the subject and stated "Ok well I have patients to see talk to you later" and with that she left the lounge leaving Ray alone with his coffee. As he sipped the warm liquid he wondered "What if I am sick..." but as quickly as that thought came he pushed it out of his head and said to himself "No, I'm not sick", he got up and walked back out to face the mob of people.

The night passed slowly for Ray, he felt increasingly sicker, he tried to fight the feeling but it wouldn't go away, so eventually he walked into the bathroom and took off his stethoscope. As he starred into the mirror the face that stared back shocked him, he looked nothing like himself, well maybe a 10 years' older version of him but not now. He was 27 how come when he looked in the mirror he saw a 40 year old man starring back, but then he was taken from his thoughts when his pager went off. He looked down and saw, to his horror, it read 911.

He rushed out of the bathroom, he was still clutching his stethoscope as he ran to the admitting desk. When he arrived there he saw Luka, Abby, and Carter all standing there they told Ray they have a trauma rolling in and that he should get gowned up it will be here in less than 3 minutes as he grabbed a gown he asked why'd you page me? "Well we couldn't find you so it was our only option" said Luka "Oh, ok", Ray stammered "Is everything ok?" Asked Carter "Yea, it just scared me I don't know why." Ray explained, he felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine, but no one was paying much attention, for just then they heard the ambulances in the bay and they all ran out into the cold to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hear is chapter 3

POV = point of view.

Hope you all will enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own ER ect… ect…

Time of death 5:23 Carter stated.

Ray looked at his hands, "She was only 12. How could this happen to a little girl," he thought. He saw death every day but it still hurt every time, and a drunk driver, of course, he'd never get over the anger he felt toward them and it always seemed like they hurt others, but yet they kept living unknowing of the pain they cause. Carter stood there looking at Ray and said "Are you sure you're ok?" Ray started to dose off and began to fall to the floor, but Carter quickly grabbed him right before he hit the floor, as Carter grabbed him Ray woke up and noticing Carter holding him, pushed himself out of Carter's grasp, "Sorry", Ray stammered. Carter said "Ray, you need to go home and get some sack time I don't want to find you on the floor" "but I'm fine" Ray almost screamed. "Why does everyone think I'm sick I'm not sick," Ray blurted. Carter starred at him with confusion in his eyes "I'm not thinking you're sick I just don't want you to get sick that's why I'm sending you home. I'll take you home if you want me to," Carter stated plainly, "No, no, I'll just take the EL, I'll be fine", Ray yelled, and with that he stormed out of the room.

He ran into the lounge, stormed to his locker, threw in his lab coat, and grabbed his coat. He nearly ran over Luka as he stormed out of the lounge. He walked out the ER doors and into the ambulance bay, up to the EL platform and started waiting for his train. He started to shiver in the early morning air and within 3 minutes started coughing and then he could seem to stop coughing, he just coughed and coughed and some man came up to him and asked" Are you alright sir, maybe you should sit down." " No, I'm fine" Ray quaked out then Ray's train pulled in and he briskly got on and found a seat, his coughing eased a little. He was finally able to breathe a little better.

Luka's POV

As Ray stormed out Luka tried to call out but his words were lost as the ER doors opened and the din of people made it impossible to hear. Luka wondered what happened, as he turned around, he saw Carter rushing toward him, "What happened?" asked Luka "Oh it's all my fault" Carter blurted out "We had just finished the trauma when I looked over at Ray and saw him slipping to the floor so I caught him and then he came too and I told him he should go home and get some sack time and he nearly took my head off." Carter said sadly "Oh, that doesn't sound like Ray. I wonder what's up" said Luka "I have no idea" stated Carter. "Well let's get back to work", Luka said in a slightly authoritative voice.

Back to Rays POV

After 15 minutes he made it back to his stop as he got off the train he swore under his breath why didn't I where 2 jackets he thought and started to shiver violently. as he started to walk home he felt as if he was going to pass out. He made it to his building opened the door and then when he got to the stairs he sunk to his knees feeling like he didn't have the strength to keep moving...

Should I keep going with this story?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of ER or any recognizable characters

Chapter 4

Carter asked "no answer?"

"No, I've called him 4 times, no response" replied Luka "I'm really starting to worry about him. "

"I know what you mean he looked awful last night. Maybe I'll stop by after work." answered Carter

{}

Ray woke up a little and as he tried to sit up he was hit with a wave of nausea. He quickly laid his head back down and tried to steady his breathing to no

avail, he heard himself wheezing and then he began coughing again and couldn't stop. He slowly got to his feet, with quite a bit of effort, and started to

stagger up the stairs to his apartment. When he made it to his apartment he nearly past out as he tried grab his keys from his pocket, he finally found them

put them in the lock, turned the knob and stumbled inside dropped his bag. Ran to the bathroom to throw up what was left of his dinner from the night

before. With that over, he clambered out of the bathroom, saw the couch, fell onto it, and his _lights_ went out again.

{}

knock" knock" "knock" " Ray! you in there?" Carter yelled.

He had just arrived at Ray's apartment and he was starting to think that maybe he had been too hard on him. He waited for five minutes with no answer."

Well I guess I'll come back later" he yelled through the door.

{}

Sorry for the long wait on this one. College is nearing the end of the semester, and the pace has picked up significantly. Well anyway hope you enjoy

Maria


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ER or any recognizable characters they all belong to Warner bro's. I'm only using them for creative purposes for no monetary gain.

{}

5:00 P.M.

Ray awoke from his slumber and found himself lying on his couch still wearing is over coat and tried to remember what happened. Then it all came flooding back the shift, the argument, and most of all the headache. _Oh dear_ he thought to himself _what have I gotten myself into_. He tried to sit up but was hit with another wave of nausea. He quickly laid back down and tried to settle his stomach to no avail he jumped up and tried to run to the bathroom, but when he stood his blood pressure bottomed and he toppled to the ground...

{}_

After leaving Ray's apartment Carter had gone home, taken a shower, and then tumbled into bed. It was now 5:00 pm and he was eating "breakfast" "man I hate night shift" he thought to himself. Knock knock knock

"Who is it?" Carter yelled

"It's Luka, may I come in?" came the answer.

"Sure", Carter answered as he got up to unlock the door.

"What's up?" Carter asked.

"Have you been able to get up with Ray? I keep calling him with no answer and I know you said you were going to stop by…" Luka trailed off…

"Easy... what happened?" asked carter with concern in his voice.

"Ray didn't show up for his next shift, Carter." answered Luka.

{}

Sorry, about the chapter being short, I hope to get the next one up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost 4 months is soon… right. XD

Sorry about this ya'll, I have not really had motivation to post sense it doesn't seem like anyone is enjoying this fic but it's terrible so I guess I can see why. I really have considered deleting it but I thought I should at least finish it so here you go. Please review! It would really help me out, thanks.

As always I don't own ER… just using characters for fun not money.

()

"Come in." ushered Carter " "Ok, wait one second, it's been less than 12 hours since he got off how can he be late for his next shift?", stammered Carter, "Ray was supposed to be covering a part of a shift for Susan, but he never showed. "answered Luka "Oh, that not good" Carter stated blankly "Um, well, why don't we give him a little time, maybe he'll show up. I was just about to have breakfast and then I was going to run over to check on him do you want to join me? "Uhhh, sure… I guess…" Luka said giving John a funny look as he said breakfast. "Oh I mean dinner, man it'd been a long day. Carter answered with a laugh." So do you want to go to Ike's or do you want to suffer through my cooking?" asked Carter. "Let's run over to Ike's" answered Luka laughing. ?

{}

After eating, John and Luka walked out of Ike's, "Well let's get going, I still haven't heard from Ray and it has been a little to long for my liking." stated Luka concern etching his voice. "Alright, I know the way, follow me," stated Carter. As they walked towards the EL station they talked a little but mainly walked in silence. They passed the hospital in all its glory and were nearly hit by an ambulance as they crossed the hospital entrance. They climbed the stairs to the el platform paid their fare and began to wait for their train.

{}

Ray awoke and found himself lying on his living room floor in a heap, his head was killing him and his body ached all over. He attempted to sit up and was come over by yet another dizzy spell he leaned heavily against the couch and he determined that if he kept his head level with his body he should be able to get to his feet if he went very very slowly. He began to slowly pull his legs under himself and stand quite shakily but he was standing he carefully balanced himself. Firstly, he took off his heavy over coat which still hung from his body, he flung it on to the back of the couch, then he began to walk towards his bedroom. He felt like all he wanted was a good shower but that required clean clothes since the clothes he wore now were cold damp and sticky making him feel even worse than he already did. He leaned heavily on the couch as he took his first couple of very shaky steps… He let go of the couch took two very quick unstable steps before grabbing onto the kitchen counter. He kept going working his way to the bedroom. By the time he got there he was in no mode for a shower he took one look at his bed and fell into it pulled the covers over his shaking body and fell fast asleep.

Please review, thanks ya'll.

God bless


	7. Chapter 7

As you all know I'm terrible at keeping promises :/

Here is the next chapter. I have finished writing this story I just need to edit it and get it up here.

()

Ray woke up startled to hear pounding on his door. He yelled in the loudest voice he could muster "Who is it?" But his voice was barely over a whisper. Through some miracle Carter heard him "It's " came a very familiar voice back through the door. "Well it's me and , can we come in?", came the voice again. "Give me one second", yelled Ray he stood up a little too quickly and had to lean on his door to catch his breath then he moved rather slowly towards the door when he reached it he took a deep breath and let it out, bad idea he thought to himself as he broke into a fit of coughing he tried to stop and finally got it under control so he opened the door a few inches, "what are y'all doing here?" he said in the clearest most unsick voice he could muster.

{}

Well you missed your last shift and we were beginning to get worried answered Luka, "Oh I see but you didn't have to do that. I'm fine" answered Ray but then he started coughing again and the room began to spin ray grabbed the door for support Carter noticing rays face beginning to pale said "Ray you don't sound good we're coming in!" With that Carter pushed the door hard and walked in carter grabbed rays arm and began taking his pulse Luka touched Rays forehead he's burning up Luka stated curtly. come on let's get him to bed Carter said Luka carefully picked up the coughing man "Sorry Ray" Luka said. Ray could only muster a very small "put me down Luka." "Sorry, if I out you down you may collapse." Stated Luka as he followed Carter, "But I'm fine" Ray almost cried and then they turned the corner and set Ray down on his bed, "Alright, which drawers gave the clothes you need, because you're not staying in those.", said Carter shortly, "top drawer… and… middle… drawer…", said Ray, his voice trembling and his teeth chattering. Carter found the clothes while Luka went scrounging for the necessary medical supplies which he found to his delight, in the first place he looked, the bathroom cabinet. When Luka returned, Carter had already helped Ray into fresh clothes and was assisting him back into bed.

"Oh good!" Carter exclaimed he took a thermometer from the supplies that Luka held and carefully slid it into Ray's mouth after waiting what seemed like forever Luka removed it and looked at the reading. He scowled slightly and showed Carter thankfully Ray was so out of it to notice the looks on their faces they both tip toed from the room and went into the living room to talk. "He is running a 103.2 fever", stated Luka.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Look everyone! Two chapters in under a week what a concept! I know, I know, I'm sorry for being gone for so long. I really don't know if I'll ever get back to writing. So I suppose you will all just have to deal with me. If you like these anyway. ;)

Anyway here is chapter 8. I may make this the ending or I may do one more chapter. Any sugestions?

Ray woke up, he glanced at his bedside clock and he read to his surprise 2:00. Then he looked at his arm and realized that there was an IV in his arm he thought to himself _how'd that get there._ He carefully got up, grabbed the IV bag, which was perched on a stack of books, held on to the walls and slowly made his way into his living room. When he got their he saw to his surprise Dr. Carter and Dr. Kovac, sound asleep, then he remembered "Oh right!", he said to himself. Carter stirred from the chair he was sleeping in and looked up into Ray's face, Carter stood up a bit too quickly and swade from side to side then he said "Oh hi Ray your up, do you feel any better?" "A little, what are you guys still doing here? I mean, uhh, don't you two have shifts?" Asked Ray confused. "I did, but after what happened the other night I, well we felt like, uhhh… you were more important." Said Carter as he looked at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face. Ray gave Carter a slightly amazed look "I thought you guys wouldn't care…. I mean… uhh… I didn't think anyone really cared about me… I mean, I'm just an intern…" Ray trailed off. Carter looked straight at him, "Yes, you may be just an intern but at county we are like a family. Sure we have our differences like any family we have a few of those strange ones that no one can figure out but we are always looking out for the others. We will admit we aren't the fastest to react sometimes. Carter said with a chuckle. Ray looked right back at him and smiled a little bit. "Now I do have one question, what day is it?", Asked Ray. "It's Wednesday" answered Carter. "Wait! I've been sleeping for 5 days?!" Ray nearly yelled. "Well you were really sick, you woke up a couple of times but other than that you just slept. We considered taking you into the ER but we thought that might embarrass you.", answered Carter somewhat defensively. "Oh, well, thank you for that, well I want a shower do I have your permission? Asked Ray with a slight smile. "Sure" said Carter "I guess you're feeling better" "Yeah, I guess I am" said Ray.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I marked the story as completed but this was already written so I thought I owed it to you all to show you.

So without further procrastination (lol!) Here is the expected ending to "I'm Not Sick"

{}

Chapter 9

3 days later

Ray walks towards County from the EL. He smiled as he walked, the day seemed so much like the last evening he came to county, but something was different. He now felt like he had found a family. Sure, it was a strange kind of family, but one that really does like him. He had never felt this way before. He finally felt like he had a home. He came through the first door and saw something he had never seen before, a completely empty waiting room. He proceeded through the second set of doors and was greeted by Neela, Abby and Pratt, "Hey Ray, are you feeling better?", they all called in unison. Ray called back laughing "Yes, I feel a LOT better. Thanks for asking." He walked into the locker room, exchanged coats, and grabbed his stethoscope. Ray walked back out to the ER and got to work, happy as ever.

The End

{}

So yea… quite short but anyway thought it tied it up a little better than the other way.

Thank you to anyone who has read this whole story. I know it's not the best, I probably will end up deleting it later.

Please review, I really want to improve!

God bless you, Maria.


End file.
